A Small Angel Walked into My Life
by GreySide58
Summary: nonmagical Several years after Hogwarts Draco meets Harry in a cafe. What does Draco do when he lets someone knew into his heart?
1. Meeting

**_A/N: This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a couple days so I decided to bring it to life on paper._**

**_Disclaimer: Only own non-recognizable characters_**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I walked into the café. Most weeks I came in on Mondays and Fridays to get a feel for how things were going. A couple years ago I spent every day in the place, now I usually only made an appearance twice a week. Daphne would hate how I spent all my time here, but for me it was a release, it felt good concentrating on something other than grief. Now it was just a little place I enjoyed.

Something had compelled me, almost as if I were being controlled, to go to the café. It was Wednesday, I never went on Wednesdays, in fact my Wednesdays were usually pretty busy with midweek clients, some who were coming into to get things completed, others wanting to start a new case. It was usually on Wednesdays that I questioned why I'd decided to work for the Prime Minister. Not this week though, because this week Wednesday was free for me, I'd called in and taken a personal day, saying I needed to make sure all was well at the café. It was, the place was packed. There was one open table against the wall; I decided to take it. I sat with my back to the door.

I drank a mug of tea while I read the paper, listening the entire time to the hustle and bustle of the place. I liked it. Every so often the bell over the door would ding. As time went on I barely noticed it. Suddenly after I heard the familiar ding of the bell a boy ran over to my table. He froze though when he saw me. His blond hair fell into his wide blue eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He said, starting to back away from the table, almost as if he were afraid. I didn't understand; I hadn't done anything.

"Michael, what's wrong?" a man asked as he came and kneeled in front of the boy. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it and he hadn't faced me yet. I watched as the boy, Michael, shook his head and threw himself into the arms of the man. He stood and faced me, his expression confused and angry at the same time it seemed. I knew that face, I knew those eyes and I knew that scar. It was the one and only, Harry Potter.

He and I had been enemies since the first time we met at Hogwarts Prep. It didn't help that while he was in the school's dormitory house known as Gryffindor, I was in Slytherin, Gryffindor's rival.

His parents had been high up in British government, at least his dad had, while his mother had been a history professor at Oxford. They'd died though in a car accident, Harry had been one and in the backseat of the car. That's when he received the scar and became an orphan. He was eleven when he came to the school of his parents, just like I had been. Before that you went to public or private and then if you were wealthy enough or came from old blood, you went to Hogwarts Prep, it was usually a sure way to get into Oxford or Cambridge later on. I went to Cambridge. Where Harry went, I never knew. Being enemies meant we lost tack of each other.

"Malfoy?" then seconds later, "What'd you do to him?" He always was one for assumptions or maybe that was his sidekick, the Weasel.

"Nothing. I was just sitting here. So you and the youngest Weasel decided to have kids huh? Though I don't remember any blond, lots of red on her side and then for you, well, black." Still holding on to Michael he sat across from me, not bothering to ask for permission. I just rolled my eyes.

"Michael's a foster child. I'm in charge of his case." So Potter was a lawyer huh? He didn't look the type though. He was in dark jeans and a black t-shirt with some band on it.

"Didn't peg you for the attorney type, figured the mud….I mean, Granger, was more bookish." Hermione Granger, she was his other sidekick in school. Unlike Weasley and Potter who had come from old blood, Granger had come in on a scholarship. Although both her parents were dentists, it was known she didn't have the money for Hogwarts. Apparently although dentists, they didn't charge much. So, because she was neither wealthy or of old blood, she was called a mudblood, there weren't many at the school, but I didn't like any of them.

Potter looked at me with disdain before answering. "I'm a social worker and Hermione's no longer a Granger, she's a Weasley." I chuckled. It was so obvious, of course she'd go for the Weasel, they were dating by the time we graduated.

I watched as he whispered something to Michael before letting the boy slide off his lap. _Those eyes and that hair, it's almost as if he could be…._ I mentally shook those thoughts out of my head as I started to look away from him, then he spoke, his voice was so quiet, almost like an angel's, a tiny part inside of me wondered if he was.

"Hello, Mr. Ferret." I looked at him and then at Potter. Potter was laughing.

"Sorry, Malfoy, I couldn't help it. Seemed easier than introducing you like you were some business friend, he's only a kid." Well, if he was going to put it that way I guess I couldn't be completely angry, plus looking at the boy I picked up that he didn't look afraid anymore. In fact it looked like he was studying me.

"What's your real name?" he asked still looking at me.

"Draco, but if you want…." I got cut off.

"Draco, like the dragon in the sky. I've never seen it, but I saw it in a book once at Aunt 'Mione's. Then Harry got me a stuffed dragon and I named it Draco just like the stars." He said. The child was almost bouncing in his seat from excitement. I could once again see Potter smiling.

"You like dragons, Michael?" I found myself asking. It was almost as if I had no control. It must've been a Wednesday thing; I always lose control on Wednesdays. Then again maybe it was Michael, it was like he was magical.

"Yeah, I like ferrets too, they're cute, but dragons and lions are my favorite. Aunt Ginny and Harry took me to the zoo once and I saw a real lion. It was amazing." Only a little kid could get that excited about going to the zoo. Then it hit me, lions were his favorite. Inwardly I groaned, of course he liked lions; he was with Potter. The guy was a Gryffindor.

As I heard yet another ding of the door's bell, I saw a dark shadow pass over Potter's face. He was angry about something I knew that much. I should know the look, it had been aimed at me often enough.

"Malfoy, could you take Michael outside and get him some ice cream from the stand across from here?" he asked in a strangely calm voice, it almost scared me, only almost though, because Malfoys don't get scared.

"Why…" once again I was cut off, this time by Potter.

"Just do it. Michael, I want you to go with Draco, he'll get you some ice cream ok? I'll be right over." The boy was looking up at him.

"I-I wanna stay with you, Harry." He said in a small, scared voice, the same voice I'd been greeted with when he'd come over to the table.

"I know, but I have to do something. You can trust Draco, he's a friend of mine, got it, kiddo?" it was weird watching Potter like this and even weirder that he'd told the kid that I was his friend, but I guess whatever appeases the child. Michael nodded as he flung small arms around Potter's neck. Potter stood up and so did I. He handed Michael to me. It felt weird holding him, but almost as if I'd done it a hundred times over. Part of me liked it.

"Don't set him down until you're outside of the café." He quietly ordered me before taking off. I left the café with Michael in my arms. It wasn't until we crossed the street to the ice cream stand that I put him down. Even then I didn't let go of his hand.

**To be Continued....(let me know what you think :)**


	2. Talking

**_A/N: To clear up any future questions, this is not slash, if anything it's a friendship bond between Harry and Draco, nothing more. _**

**_160KM=100 miles; _****_Football=Soccer (just to clarify for this story).....By the way thank you for your reviews. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Only own Michael_**

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I saw him walk in. If Michael hadn't been there I probably would've jumped up and killed the man, however Michael was there. Michael saw him too. As much as I hate to admit it I was glad Malfoy was there, it allowed me to get Michael out of there and still deal with the man who felt he had a right to call himself Michael's father.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" I demanded, yanking him out of the line he was standing in. We moved to the back. He pulled out of the grip and looked at me.

"Getting a cup of coffee, now if you don't mind, _Potter._" I didn't let him move away from me.

"You're not allowed within a hundred sixty kilometer radius of him. You know that."

"I was just getting coffee, wasn't like I was gonna hurt the boy." He attempted to push past me.

"I never would've guessed seeing as you've hurt him enough already."

"He deserved it, the spoiled, ungrateful…" I cut him off with a fist to his gut.

"If I ever see you again when I'm with him, you will wish you were dead." With that I turned and started to walk away, but then stopped short Turning around I once again lifted my hand and punched him in the face. It was the least of what he deserved. I didn't let him say anything as I walked out of the café.

**Draco's POV**

Michael's small hand was in mine as he ate his ice cream cone. I wasn't sure what Potter had seen, or rather who, but I knew it couldn't be good if he felt the need to get Michael out of there. My gaze shifted between the café door and the little blond boy. The silence was drive me mad, so I decided to talk to him.

"How old are you, Michael?" He looked up at me. There was some chocolate around his mouth from the ice cream. I took a napkin and wiped it off.

"Six, I'll be seven in September." I nodded and then looked back at the café and noticed a disgruntled Potter walking out. Michael spotted him too. I felt him loosening his grip on my hand so that he could run to Potter, but I didn't think that it would do well if the kid accidentally got himself hit by a car, so I tightened my grip and waited until Potter reached us.

"What was that back there?" I asked as Michael's hand left mine and went to Potter's. I put my hand in the pocket of my jacket. Potter glanced down at the boy before looking at me.

"Oh just me guaranteeing my ban from the café." He said with a bit of a smirk. I wasn't quit sure what he was getting at.

"And why do you say that?"

"I punched his father." He said in a low voice that only I could hear. I looked at him. Potter had punched someone. The only person Potter had ever hit had been me and as I've gotten older I can understand why. I was a right git in school.

"And why would you do a stupid thing like that." He gave me a raised eyebrow that reminded me oddly enough of our Chemistry professor, Severus Snape.

"I did a 'stupid' thing like that because he deserved it." Things started to slowly come together. Michael was a case for Potter, Potter was a social worker, Potter had punched a man who was Michael's father and then claimed the man deserved it.

"Potter, was Michael, ya know, abused?" Something crossed over his eyes, but it was gone in a flash.

"Yes, he was. His mom died when he was three. Apparently after that his dad started drinking, one thing let to another. We got Michael out of there a couple months ago. He's spent a good deal of this month living with Ginny and I."

"So are you and Weaslette gonna adopt him?" I watched as his eyes darkened, but other than that he gave no indication that he'd heard my little jab. Maybe the man had grown out of our rivalry, that or he was just putting on a front for the boy.

"He can't." we stopped walking and Potter and I both looked down at the little blond.

"Why's that, Michael?" he looked at me.

"Because if he does then he might forget the others." That answer surprised me. What did he mean that Potter would forget the others?

"You know I'd never forget the others, Michael, I want to help them just like I want to help you."

"But you might, because then you and Aunt Ginny will have a kid and you'll be busy and you won't visit the others." I frowned slightly. The boy was willing to giving up being adopted by people who obviously cared for him just the other kids wouldn't be forgotten.

"I would never do that, I care too much 'bout all of you." He was kneeling in front of the boy now. Michael looked at him and shrugged before he spotted a playground.

"Can I go play, Harry?" he asked.

"You can, just stay where I can see you." He nodded before running off.

"So….how've things been?" I asked at attempt for a conversation. It wasn't like I had anything better to do.

"Other than getting banned from a café, good. Yourself?"

"Alright. By the way, you aren't banned." He looked at me, question in his eyes.

"I own the place. If anything I'll ban the guy you hit." I finished off with a shrug.

"Wow, one Draco Malfoy is being nice, I'm shocked." He was grinning. It was interesting being on the receiving end of one of Potter's grins.

"We're older, I've changed, I'm sure you have, so why shouldn't I be nice."

"Just sayin'. So, there a special someone in your life?" Guess I wasn't the only one up for some conversation.

"Married, nine years now."

"Congrats. Any kids?" I looked away then. Kids were never a topic Daphne and I discussed.

"No, no kids." He didn't press further, I was glad. The two of us sat at a bench for a bit while Michael played. We talked mostly about football and rugby. When it was time to go Potter and I shook hands. I was just going to say goodbye to the boy when he threw himself at my waist and hugged me.

"Goodbye, Draco. I like you, you're a nice man." He said before he released me. I didn't have a response as he took a hold of Potter's hand. As I watched them walk away I felt a burning in my eyes. I blinked at the burning was gone. _Must've been some dust_. I thought to myself before turning the other way. Thoughts of what would've been kept me company as I walked to my car and went home.

**_To Be Continued (Let Me Know What You Think)......_**


	3. Dinner

**_A/N: Changed the POV up a bit in this chapter. Hope you still like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing except for Reilly and Michael_**

Draco walked into the small apartment he and Daphne owned. He could smell her cooking as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. It felt good to be home. The day, although fairly uneventful apart from meeting Potter and Michael, seemed to have taken its toll. All he really wanted to do was eat dinner and then maybe sit in front of the fire with his wife.

"Hello, honey, how was your day?" she asked him as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she cut up some potatoes.

"I went to see Reilly today, on my way home." She glanced up briefly.

"How is he?"

"Good. Think I surprised him. It's been a month since my last visit."

"I'm sure he understands." Draco nodded.

"His birthday's next week. You want to come with me?"

"Maybe, we'll see how things are at the hospital." He nodded again as he went to the refrigerator and took out a beer. Wiping some of his blond hair out of his face he opened up the bottle.

"Saw Potter today, too." He said after a sip and a minute of silence.

"As in Harry Potter? You two didn't fight did you?" she knew all about their childhood rivalry.

"No, we didn't fight." He chuckled at this.

"He's a social worker now."

"Yeah, I know." He gave her a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I've heard Ginny talking to some of the other nurses about him and some of the cases he gets."

"Oh. Wait, I didn't know you worked with the youngest Weasley."

"Yeah, we don't talk that often. She works the pediatric unit while I'm in the ER. I see her every so often when we need an extra hand."

"Now, come on, dinner's ready. I don't want it to get cold." She said as she put some meat and potatoes on a serving platter. The two sat down to dinner. The entire time Draco considered mentioning Michael to her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny and Harry walked into Ron and Hermione's house. Wednesday usually meant dinner at their house.

"Harry, Ginny, good to see you." Hermione said greeting them each with a hug.

"You too, 'Mione."

"Where's Michael?" she asked after a second, noting that the blond boy that usually accompanied them was currently not with them.

"He spotted Rose and Hue, so we set him loose." Harry told her with a smile as they went to the living room where Ron was setting up a chessboard. As time went on Harry had gotten better and had even been able to win a couple times. It was something both of them enjoyed immensely.

"I wish you two could adopt him, he loves you so much." Hermione said.

"You're the second one to mention that today." The three of them looked at him questioningly.

"I saw Malfoy today. We talked a little. He asked if Ginny and I had considered adopting Michael."

"And what'd you say?" Ginny questioned.

"I didn't get a chance to answer. Michael told him that I couldn't adopt him, that'd I'd forget the other kids."

"You'd never forget the other kids, mate. The day you did is the day 'Mione gives up reading." Harry smiled at his red headed friend.

"I know and I tried to explain it to him that I'd never forget the others."

"He believe you?"

"I don't know. He went off to play."

"Oh. So, Malfoy didn't hurt him or anything. I mean you know how he was in school." Hermione punched Ron for this.

"Ha, no. Actually, Michael hugged him as we were leaving. I've never seen him hug someone after meeting them for the first time. He's usually timid and shy around new people." Hermione smiled at this while Ron frowned.

"Michael just a good judge of character, Harry, maybe he knows something we don't."

"What that underneath the git façade Malfoy's a good hearted man? Come on, Hermione. Don't you remember him? He was awful to you."

"Ron, people change and I'm sure Malfoy has. It's been ten years since we've graduated."

"Hermione's right. The nurses at the hospital talk and we've all heard the stories Daphne Malfoy has told. She makes it sound like the man brings her flowers home every other day and how at the café he owns, he treats everyone with the dignity and respect he deserves." Ginny told them.

"She's his wife, she's supposed to be biased and say stuff like that." This earned Ron a smack up the head.

"All I have to say is that even if he still hates me, he was good to Michael." The three of them could tell Harry was thinking about something, or at least Hermione and Ginny could.

"I'd say talk to him, maybe they'd be willing." Hermione said.

"Just don't push too hard. The Malfoys have been through a lot, this might be something they really have to think about." Ginny told him. Ron and Harry looked at her, not sure what she meant by that. Hermione understood though.

"Just think about it, Harry."

"What's he thinking about and what's Malfoy got to do with it?" Hermione shot a look at her husband.

"Seriously, Ron. Pay attention. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a dinner to finish." With that Hermione stood up, leaving the three to talk while the children played outside.

That evening as Ginny and Harry settled in for the night, Harry turned to his wife.

"What'd you mean back there about the Malfoys being through a lot?" she looked at him.

"Six years ago Daphne was pregnant, everyone in the hospital knew about it. She was so excited. The baby was a pre-me, four weeks early. He was so small, I remember getting a chance to see him, with having to take care of all the other babies. I saw Draco a couple times, while his wife was still in recovery and I saw him smile. I'd never seen Draco Malfoy smile, but he did. However nine weeks after she gave birth something happened. Daphne and Draco brought little Reilly in early that morning, he was having trouble breathing. By noon that day the poor child was dead. He was only nine weeks old, Harry." She was crying now, mourning for the loss of the small, innocent child. Harry pulled her into his arms.

"You never told me that story." He said softly. She looked up at him with the last of the tears falling from her eyes.

"I wanted to, however that was the same night as your first home visit." Harry didn't have a response for that one. He remembered that night. The case had come in first thing in the morning and he was in charge of going to check on the twins, a boy and a girl. The two were only two years old; their mother was supposedly a former drug addict, while their father was a drunk. When he'd gone to the house both the twins were crying in a room off of the flat's living room. The place was a mess. The father had been drunk, while the mother was high. He'd hit the father and had almost come close to hitting a woman for the first time in his life. He was stopped by the cries of the children. He took them out of there and called the cops. That night when he got home he drank himself into a stupor in attempts to forget the faces of the unworthy parents of two innocent children.

"You going to talk to Draco about Michael?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know how to get in contact with him though." Ginny smiled.

"I can help you with that one." She said with a smile before kissing him and turning off the light to fall asleep.

**_To Be Continued(let me know what you think)......_**


	4. Coffee

**_Disclaimer: Still only own Michael and for this brief moment Kathy, but she's only brief_**

**_A/N: Sorry this one's a little shorter than the others, promise next one will be longer...I hope_**

Draco massaged his temples as he looked over the file in front of him. Taking a day off in the middle of the week was starting to feel like a mistake. Too much work had managed to pile up in his absence. Fridays for him were usually easy, however there was just too much for him to catch up on. Letting out a sigh of aggravation he made a couple of notes on a notepad.

"Mr. Malfoy, someone's here to see you." Kathy Packnar, his secretary told him as she stepped into his office. Barely looking up he nodded his head and closed the file folder, indicating that she should let the person in.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked when he saw the man walk in. Draco noted that he was dressed slightly nicer than he had been on Wednesday. He still wore jeans, however instead of a t-shirt, he wore a gray Oxford shirt with a black suit jacket over it.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to grab a coffee or a bite to eat." Draco looked at him with suspicion.

"I'm kind of busy here."

"Take a break, it won't kill you."

"Fine, you have half an hour, that's it." He stood up and grabbed his own jacket off the back of his chair.

Draco told Kathy to take down any calls that came in while he was gone and left with Harry. The two walked in silence for several minutes. Harry wasn't really sure how to start the conversation, Draco clueless as to why Harry Potter wanted to suddenly be all chummy with him, stayed silent.

"Michael's been asking about you." Harry said suddenly as they came to a small cafe.

"Why?"

"I think he likes you." Draco looked over at the brunette as he waited for the sandwich and coffee he ordered.

"He liked me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, couldn't believe it either, I mean you're such a prat." Harry said as he took his coffee and took a tentative sip. Draco glared at him before taking his own coffee and sandwich. They walked to a table outside.

"Honestly though, he likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one he hugged you."

"Don't little kids usually hug people?" Draco questioned. He really knew very little about kids and although he'd never been a really affectionate child he'd seen other children his age hug people they barely knew.

"Not Michael." Harry smiled a little. "Michael only hugs people he knows, I mean really knows. It took him a couple weeks to even show any affection to Ginny."

"What about you?"

"Uh, almost right away." Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I'm not the only one he shows affection to right away."

"I think that may have only been because I took him from his father." Draco spoke a silent "Oh." at this.

"So why did he hug me?" he asked after a minute.

"You got me, Malfoy. He must sense some good in you." It was a light jab and Draco didn't mind.

"You know I can't adopt him right?" Draco said after another small stretch of silence.

"Why's that? I'd imagine you'd be good to him, or rather Ginny does, but I tend to trust what she says."

"Why does she think I'd be good to him?" Harry didn't answer, but rather took a great deal of interesting in stirring his coffee.

"Potter, why does your wife think I would be good with Michael?" Draco didn't like to be ignored.

"Because she saw you at the hospital when Rei…"

"Don't say his name." Draco said, cutting Harry off. His voice was quieter than Harry had ever heard it, a deep sadness hidden within its depths. What Draco hadn't mentioned to his wife was that since Wednesday his thoughts had drifted from their dead son to the six year old who had hugged him in the park. Part of him wanted to adopt the boy, another part wasn't sure he was willing to give his heart to another child.

Harry dropped the topic of Michael for the remaining time that they were together, but as the two grew ready to depart Harry grabbed Draco's arm.

"Please think about it, Malfoy. Talk to your wife and think about it." Harry left Draco standing there as he went off to his own car. The blond turned and walked up to his office.

"Any calls, Kathy?"

"No, but that man told me to give you this when you got back." She handed him a card with a number and some writing on it.

_Think about it and call me. _Draco pocketed the card. The weekend was coming up, he'd talk to Daphne then.

**_To Be Continued-Let me know what you think....._**


End file.
